The Hand That Sows
by PlagueOfThots
Summary: After a 'seedship' is sent from Earth to save humanity from extinction, the fate of the passengers is left to the hands of an AI. Now with no purpose but to be the ships main line of defense, the Espers must endure many dangers alongside their AI captain. Will they manage to find a place to colonize? Or will they die?


**So I just discovered the "A Certain" series and decided to make a fic about it.**

 **I don't know the canon or lore of it yet, so any help is appreciated.**

 **Without Further Ado...**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Dr. Kelso..." Calling out from behind her was the secretary of her husband. He was a scrawny young adult, also serving as a intern under the care of Dr. Kelso of the astronomy department, more specifically asteroids and meteoroids. She knew what he was going to say, but decided to acknowledge his presence. After all, it took a while to get to this sector from the R&D sector.

"Yes James?" James timidly shuffled in place as he held his chin down.

"Uh... Your husband... See... Uh..." She hated this part about James. Sure he was smart, organized, and a critical thinker, but he sure as hell had the world's worst inferiority complex. She wished that she could tell him that he was part of the International Industry of Science, AKA IIS, but she knew he would have a way to downplay his status as a member.

"James honey... Take a deep breath and tell me." Doing as she said, he pulled out a suitcase from behind him and looked down to his clipboard.

"Okay... In essence, in this suitcase is all the documents for your rights to the cultural database down in the World Cultural Center, the scientific database here, and to your personal archipelago south of Equator. Please keep in mind that although most of your funds have been used by now, but we could always just ask for funds for our figurehead project for Gemstones and Espers." There it was, the James she came to know and love from when he was hired. Sighing, the kid sank down into the seat across the desk after handing over the case to her. Looking over the documents, she saw the hidden item underneath the paperwork. She wouldn't open it until she got home of course, due to fear of getting spotted by the cameras, but she examined it for a bit before looking back up to James.

"Thank you James. Tell my husb- Dr. Kelso that he'll need to call his 'friend' down in Academy City..." With a nod, he dismissed himself from the room. On her phone was a notification from the news agency she subscribed to. On it was another report of another Level 5 Esper saving the residents of the city. Almost on a daily, she saw the news of Espers and Gemstones saving people, but that did not matter to her. All that mattered was to create an Ark to preserve the human race from being extinct. According to the readings from her colleagues and the definitive evidence that her husband pulled up, this asteroid would be extinction level strength, the diameter about 79 kilometers at the longest.

 _ **...**_

 **Six Months Later...**

"Ladies and gentlemen, I have just received news that the first large scale space station has been successively constructed in orbit." A large amount of cheers and applause met the news she'd given the common folk. A brief and unnoticeable cough escaped her lungs as she turned back to the microphone to speak once more.

"Over the course of six months, 13 shuttles have been sent up into our orbit in order to construct this monument to the advancement of humanity to the space age." Camera flashes were the only thing heard as she spoke aloud, other than that the people sat in anticipation.

"We plan to use this to-" Suddenly, a dirty bearded man climbed up to the stage, managing to fend off the guards trying to escort him off.

"TO ESCAPE THE PLANET BEFORE A LARGE ASTEROID HITS US RIGHT?" In front of her stood James, the intern she and her husband decided to lay off in fear of him finding out their plans. Murmurs and gasps of shock filled the conference hall as she tried to confront him.

"No, you're but a mere delusional man, for you see-"

"I've already seen what you're doing... You plan to ditch the billions of us 'unsuited' people here on Earth to burn up and die, and take the people you hand-picked to outer space!" People snickered as the presumed madman raved on about the conspiracy he cooked up. Fortunately, there was no cause for worry as she continued to speak.

"Sorry for that... And just to reassure you all, if there was a large asteroid heading to Earth, we would have definitely told the UN about this." Finally, the guards managed to get rid of James by forcibly pulling him off the stage. Then a realization hit the man.

"Well, haven't you guys wondered what happened to all the Espers? Well, its painfully obvious that she took all the Level 5 Espers and shoved them on that ship along side the Gemstones!" Suddenly, the press started to yell out their questions as the guards began to get over run by the mob. Stuttering, she tried to formulate a sentence in her head that would solve this.

"Uh... You see... Maybe the Academy City has decided to take the Espers on a trip?" In an instant, people were now climbing onto the stage to confront her. What she had said had made no sense, and had totally screwed up her plans. Now running off stage, people flooded out of the conference hall as they started to call their families.

 **Three Days Later...**

"Jasmine Kelso, a rocket scientist for the IIS has been charged for crimes against humanity, tax fraud, fraud, first degree murder, and grand theft. The UN has decided a death penalty for her, with no bail. After the investigation into her finished just a day ago, encrypted files revealed that they knew of the asteroid that was going to strike the Earth for about seven months now. Currently, her whereabouts are unknown, so call this toll-free number-" Shutting off the television, he turned to Jasmine who was sat there straight-faced and still. Along with her where his and her friends that they promised to bring along.

"It's okay honey, we will leave this planet for good." He was met with silence, so he decided to shut up. Within the hour, they reached the launch site on the smallest island of the archipelago. Boarding the shuttle, they strapped themselves in as the pilot they hired started up the propulsion system by himself. This was monumentally dangerous as there were no ground control officers that would help them. Hoping to some deity they wouldn't die, he allowed Jasmine to clutch onto him as the main liquid fuel ignited.

* * *

 **Please keep in mind this story is experimental...**

 **That's all,**

 **Ciao!**


End file.
